Craig Must Fight
by Shadowgate
Summary: If you've not read "With Apologies to Craig Tucker" read that before reading this sequel.
1. Chapter 1

CRAIG MUST FIGHT

BY SHADOWGATE

AUTHOR'S NOTES

THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY CATFISH JONES AND SPCRAIGLOVER.

THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO "WITH APOLOGIES TO CRAIG TUCKER"

I don't own South Park. Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central own it.

…..

Stan and Kyle were sitting in the shopping mall food court and watching Craig with his double cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry shake as he enjoyed himself. They felt bad about blowing his birthday money but they paid him back and now they watched him flaunt it.

"So Craig how's your life been?" asked Stan as he was just a bit irritated.

"Well it's gotten better Stan, it has definitely gotten better" responded the boy in dark blue.

Stan sat with his elbows on the table very bored.

Kyle was more enthusiastic and said "I think it's great the way you comforted Kenny during his final moments."

All three boys froze for a minute.

"I did what I could" said Craig as he choked up.

After 30 minutes when Craig was stuffed they were all ready to leave.

Stan decided he had to get a few things off his chest.

"Craig!" Stan said

"What is it?" Craig shot back.

"Look you're not my favorite person in South Park. It's true we don't invite you to do shit and we were selfish by wanting your money. However Craig you're a human being and you do deserve respect."

Stan walked off and Craig had a small smile upon his face.

However that smile was wiped off his face when he saw Cartman charging up to him.

"Craig you're nothing but a loser. You didn't lend us money to make Tijuana music and we had sombreros and everything. Now you sit at that fucking table and make Stan and Kyle watch you eat dinner."

Kyle jumped in "leave him alone fat ass."

"Kyle you're a pussy."

Kyle got mad and punched Cartman in the mouth. Although he now had a fat lip he was unfazed.

"You're a fucking bastard!" yelled Cartman

"Asshole" Craig remarked and Cartman walked off.

Kyle commented "he's just fucking jealous because Stan and I have ignored him for a week and now he sees us hanging out with you. He's nothing but a fat waste of sperm and the world would truly be better off if he fucking died."

Craig agreed

…

THIS CONCLUDES THE INTRO TO CRAIG MUST FIGHT. THERE WILL BE KICK ASS CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN KICK ASS CHAPTERS.


	2. Chapter 2

CRAIG MUST FIGHT

CHAPTER 2

BY SHADOWGATE

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Craig woke up for school after a night of fun at the mall. He took a shower and got ready while stuffing banana bread down his throat for breakfast.

In the school hall way he met up with Butters.

"Hey Craig!" Chimed Butters

"Hey Butters." Craig responded

Butters said "did you hear about the crazy woman who loved Pinocchio?"

Craig said "no" and wondered what the hell Butters was babbling about.

Butters said "she sat on his face and said tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies."

They laughed and headed into Mister Garrison's class.

Mister Garrison was in a shitty mood and he told the class to "sit down and shut up."

"Now class my mother had a fetish for seeing grown men in diapers."

Butters laughed out loud but the rest of the class seemed annoyed.

"Do you find it funny Butters? Maybe your dad gives it to you up your ass every night knowing what a shitty father he is."

The whole class laughed at Butters.

Principal Victoria got on the intercom and told Mister Garrison to report to the office.

"GODDAMN IT!" said Mister Garrison as he went to the office.

Craig said "hey guys I think Mister Garrison needs medication."

Cartman mimicked him "I think Mister Garrison blah blah."

Craig looked over at Cartman really pissed off.

"What's up bitch?" Cartman stated

Craig flipped him off.

"I'll whoop your fucking ass you cocksucker." Cartman threatened.

Craig got mad and said "bring it on fat lard."

Cartman walked over and pushed Craig out of his chair.

Craig got up and slapped Cartman across his face.

The class yelled "FIGHT" and Cartman rammed into Craig.

The fight didn't last long since Mister Garrison returned and told them both to break it up.

In the lunch line Cartman began stepping on the back of Craig's shoes. Craig told him to knock it off but then Cartman managed to trip him and then he struggled as the lunch crowd continued walking his way. By the time he got up he was really pissed off but he got his lunch and ate. He'd find another way to get even.

2PM

"Hey faggot" Cartman called out to Craig.

Craig just flipped him off.

"I'm talking to you bitch." Cartman yelled.

Craig just ignored the fat little lump.

3PM

Craig ran fast trying to catch up with Token and Clyde but Cartman grabbed him by the arm and spun him right into a mud puddle.

"SON OF A BITCH" Craig yelled

Cartman started laughing at Craig and Craig was so furious. None the less he had to get on the bus and head home. When he got home he found his dad was home from work early. His dad Thomas had nothing better to do than jump on his ass for being muddy.

"Damn it Craig I'm going to teach you how to do laundry since you get beat up by Eric Cartman of all people."

After Craig was shown how to work the washer and dryer Thomas spent 15 minutes cussing him out for getting muddy.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Craig you're a little pussy." Cartman said

Craig responded "I got free pussy from your mother you asshole."

"You fucking retard" Cartman shot back.

"You got me in trouble when you got me covered in mud you shit head." Craig was furious and ready to make a move.

Cartman just laughed and then Mister Garrison came in.

"Okay class we're going to learn about the life of Nathan Bedford Forrest."

"Shit" Token spoke out loud.

Token was immediately sent to the principal's office and Cartman laughed.

Craig and Token had been fairly good buddies throughout third grade and this year as well so Craig just gave Cartman a very dirty look.

"Bitch I'll beat your ass down after school."

Mister Garrison clearly didn't hear Cartman's threat and went on teaching the class.

At lunch time Cartman tried to trip Craig and Craig immediately shoved him hard. Of course Counselor Mackey saw the whole thing and dragged Craig to the office.

"Mister Mackey he tried to trip me and he's been giving me problems all week."

"Craig you're always part of the problem and you had no reason to shove Eric Cartman."

Craig got frustrated and yelled "SINCE WHEN DOES ERIC CARTMAN BEHAVE?"

Mister Mackey answered "you keep your voice down damn it."

Craig said "you can go take a shit in your pants."

CRAIG WAS SUSPENDED FOR THREE DAYS

Craig got online and typed in his Blog the following.

MY NAME IS CRAIG TUCKER. TODAY I TOLD THE SCHOOL COUNSELOR HE COULD GO TAKE A SHIT IN HIS PANTS AND I WAS SUSPENDED. IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I'D EVER BEEN SUSPENDED. MY DAD WHOOPED MY ASS SO I'M TYPING WHILE I STAND UP.

Craig's mother came in and told him that he'd be doing an extra amount of chores due to his disruptive behavior at school.

On Friday Craig's suspension was over.

Thomas told his son "try to stay away from Eric Cartman and do your best in school."

"I will dad" replied Craig.

When Craig walked through the hallway he said "Mister Mackey your shoe is untied."

Mister Mackey thanked Craig and complimented him on being well behaved. Then when Mister Mackey bent down to tie his shoes a third grader shot a rubber band straight into his ass.

"AHHHHH Now that was not appropriate behavior you are in big trouble."

The second grader ran off and Mister Mackey never found him.

Craig went into class and was greeted by Token.

"Hey that was really funny that you told Mister Mackey to go take a shit in his pants."

"Well Token my parents sure didn't think so."

Token told Craig to mellow out and Craig said he'd try.

Mister Garrison called Craig out into the hallway to talk to him about a big assignment from two months ago that was missing since Craig had been out with the flu. Craig was given an extra chance to do the assignment for full credit. Indeed Craig was known for being angry most of the time he couldn't help but be grateful at this time.

Craig got his lunch and sat down. He thought he'd have peace but he was wrong.

"Hey Craig do your parents know you jack off?" Cartman asked.

"No they don't" Craig replied but then he said "hey wait!"

All the fourth graders except Kyle laughed.

"Shit" Craig exclaimed

That trick question had Craig pissed off but he was going to let it go. He just wanted to eat.

During gym Cartman pulled down Craig's gym shorts and the coach made Cartman have to run a few extra laps. Craig decided to laugh at Cartman because Cartman running was something funny people in South Park got to see on occasion.

At 3PM school let out and when Craig got home he was told specifically by his mom that Mister Garrison called about the assignment he was given extra time to complete.

After he did it he had dinner.

At 8PM Token called him up.

"Hey Craig I will fucking tell you our history lessons have not been fun at all. They've sucked and Cartman keeps laughing over that Klan founder Nathan Forrest and I'd love to knock his fat ass out."

"Same here Token he has done nothing but give me shit."

"Oh Craig I got to go my dad is calling me. Goodbye."

Soon after that Craig went to bed.

The next day at school seemed like just another day. In the hallway Mister Garrison stopped Craig and told him after recess he wanted that make-up assignment handed in.

Craig was happy to have a good time at recess. He was on a swing watching time go by. Usually he played football but today he needed time to rest.

"Mister Mackey what are you doing in here?" Craig asked as he entered the classroom upon his return from recess.

"Craig you need to be quiet and take your seat umm kay."

"Class attention please"

"This morning Mister Garrison was informed his father was killed three days ago by a semi-truck and it was very bloody. So now that you're aware of the bloody accident that took the life of Mister Garrison's father and it was bloody you can take a moment of silence. Anyhow he was a good man and it's a shame he was killed that way. His body was mangled and the police on the scene said there was a ton of blood umm kay."

After a moment of silence Mister Mackey asked Craig about that extra credit assignment.

"Oh I have it Mister Mackey."

Craig looked through his desk and two binders and couldn't find it.

"Craig you said you had it what's going on?"

After five minutes of searching and stating he could not find it Craig gave up.

"Well Craig you're just plain awkward umm kay. Does your mommy have to dress you every morning?"

THE WHOLE CLASS LAUGHED.

Later that day Craig was at the grocery store with his mom. When they were in the checkout line she asked him about that extra credit assignment. He had no choice but to tell her he lost it.

She flipped out and was in total shock. "How could you lose it? This was a major issue and after all we went through you finally did it and then you lose it! Oh don't you think I should be pissed at you?"

After hyperventilating for nearly 10 minutes Craig's mom asked him "do you think some kid is stealing your papers?"

"I don't know mother."

His mom looked at him like he was no longer he kid Craig began to have labored breathing and was so upset he didn't care what happened next that day.

**THAT NIGHT WHEN CRAIG WENT TO BED HE THOUGHT ABOUT BEING SUSPENDED AND THE MISSING HOMEWORK. HE THOUGHT ABOUT HOW THE CLASS HAD DONE NOTHING BUT LAUGH AT HIM ALL WEEK. HE THOUGHT ABOUT HOW HE HEARD KENNY MCCORMICK'S VERY LAST HEARTBEAT.**

**CRAIG WAS TOUGH BUT THIS WAS TOO MUCH FOR ANY NINE YEAR OLD TO HANDLE. HE COULDN'T HELP BUT BREAK DOWN AND CRY HIMSELF TO SLEEP.**


	3. Chapter 3

CRAIG MUST FIGHT

CHAPTER 3

BY SHADOWGATE

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Stan and Kyle were in the computer lab and Stan just had to speak his opinion about the dirty joke that Cartman pulled on Craig.

"Hey Kyle you have to admit that joke is pretty funny." Stan laughed but Kyle immediately asked "what joke?"

"You know the one where Cartman asked Craig do your parents know you jack off?"

"You see Kyle whether you answer yes or no you admit to jacking off."

"I see Stan and it's not that funny."

Stan was puzzled.

"Come on Kyle you have to admit that was funny."

Kyle got irritated and said "If Cartman pulled that on me I'd be mad enough to give him a bloody nose. How do you think Craig felt?"

Stan got pissed off and shouted "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE TAKING UP FOR CRAIG."

Kyle insisted "I'm not taking up for Craig damn it."

"So what's the problem Kyle?"

"The problem Stan is that Cartman is always an asshole and I can't blame Craig for being pissed off."

"Oh shit Kyle get over it."

"Mister Mackey I can't get my work done because Stan is bothering me."

"Dude!" exclaimed Stan

Mister Mackey entered and asked "what's going on in here?"

"Stan keeps talking about jacking off."

"WHAT?" Stan was shocked.

Mister Mackey immediately commented "Now Stan it's very inappropriate to talk about jacking off in school umm kay. Jacking off is something that's private ummkay, and we don't need to talk about playing with mister happy in the classroom. Umm kay"

Stan was so mad he wanted to kill Kyle.

But out in the hallway Craig was kicked in his right shin by Cartman and Craig became infuriated. He tried to hit Cartman but was amazed to find Cartman dodging his punches. How the hell could that have been Craig wondered. Cartman dodging punches and before he knew it Cartman kicked his left shin.

"AHHHH" Craig let out

Eric Cartman due to sheer anger was actually beating Craig Tucker in a fight.

Craig couldn't believe it. He punched Cartman in his belly but Cartman just grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm.

Coach Garrett broke up the fight.

Just after lunch Kyle approached Stan.

"Stan I want to apologize earlier for going off on you and getting you into trouble with Mister Mackey."

Stan gave him a dirty look but then said "apology accepted."

Kyle said "I guess I just got angry about Cartman giving Craig so much shit. Cartman is fucking worse than Hitler."

"Whoa dude!" Stan said

"Well I don't give a fuck about Craig. Fuck Craig Tucker!" Stan made his voice known and as Craig passed by he said "oh sure fuck me who gives a fuck about me?"

"Anyhow" Kyle said not seeming to care as Craig struggled due to his injuries to get to his locker.

"What are you doing after school Stan?"

"I have to catch up on my homework Kyle."

Craig was about to enter the classroom but Tweek came by and shoved him aside.

"Tweek what the hell is your problem?"

"Bitch" Tweek said

Tweek was clearly taking advantage of the situation Craig was in. It was last year they had the big brawl but up until now there were no issues.

Aside from that nothing happened other than being bored to death with Counselor Mackey running the class.

3:45 PM

Counselor Mackey was sitting in his home when the phone rang.

He picked up the phone and said "hello" and a person with a really deep voice asked him "do you like to jack off?"

"What the fuck!" Exclaimed Mister Mackey

Soon he heard what sounded like two boys laughing on the other end.

"Goddamn it" Mister Mackey yelled as he slammed the phone down.

That night Craig was in his underwear ready to go to bed when his mom barged in.

Craig yelled "mom I'm in my fucking underwear."

"Craig you watch your mouth young man and oh my God you have bruises on your legs. How did you get those bruises?"

After 15 minutes of bickering Craig admitted to his mom that he'd been fighting with Eric Cartman and his mom got so mad she was ready to call the school to complain.

Craig's dad said "deal with Eric Cartman however you need to I'm going to bed."

After Thomas went to bed the phone rang and it was Counselor Mackey accusing Craig of prank calling him and Craig's mother got really pissed off.

She screamed at Counselor Mackey.

"MY SON DID NOT MAKE PRANK CALLS TO YOU ABOUT JACKING OFF OR EATING SHIT OUT OF A GOAT'S ASSHOLE GODDAMN IT. CRAIG WAS BEATEN AT SCHOOL TODAY AND NOTHING WAS DONE ABOUT IT GODDAMN IT!"

Counselor Mackey was pissed off and Craig Tucker would be one student he'd have no intention of helping.

The next morning on the school bus Craig got reprimanded for flipping off Cartman even though Cartman was throwing paper wads at him. When he got off the bus he was pissed that he got an office referral but nothing happened to Cartman. In class Counselor Mackey had an announcement to make.

"Attention class next week Mister Garrison will be back. He had to attend his father's funeral and I suggest you don't give him a hard time if you all know what's good for you. Now let's get back to reading about Christopher Columbus umm kay."

"Hey stupid" Cartman yelled out to Craig.

"Hey stupid" Cartman yelled again

Craig flipped off Cartman.

"Now Craig flipping people off is not appropriate behavior umm kay."

Craig stated "Cartman called me stupid."

"No I didn't that was Kyle."

Kyle replied "Cartman you can go jack off."

"Okay now I have an idea who prank called me yesterday" Counselor Mackey said.

Stan said "Good job Kyle now he knows we prank called his ass."

Counselor Mackey exclaimed "Oh a confession so you two boys were laughing in the background when you prank called me. Gotch ya!"

"Oh good job Stan you just confessed it was the two of us." Kyle said.

Kyle and Stan got a week of detention and Craig spent an hour in Principal Victoria's office writing on notebook paper "I will not flip the bird in class."

At lunch time Craig sat alone. Token didn't want to be near him. Tweek gave him dirty looks and still desired to fight him more than ever. Cartman had done nothing but give him two weeks of agony. He was shocked that he lost to Eric Cartman in a fight. He was ashamed that he lost to Eric Cartman in a fight. He sat at the end of a table and stared off into space.

Kyle noticed Craig was depressed and said to Stan "hey Craig has really been fucked around lately."

"Well Kyle why don't you give him a kiss?" Stan asked.

Kyle slapped Stan across his face.

"Dude"

Stan was shocked.

"I don't fucking appreciate being called Craig's boyfriend."

"Alright just calm down look if you care about him it's cool Kyle."

After recess Kyle went to the restroom and he saw Cartman and Tweek in far corner.

"So I snuck in that day during recess and took that assignment Craig was supposed to make up and got rid of it."

Tweek laughed and Kyle nearly choked on his saliva and he turned his head toward a urinal and started walking immediately as Tweek turned his head.

"Oh hey Tweek hey fat ass. I got to piss like a race horse."

Kyle went to do his business while Cartman and Tweek rushed to class.

Craig was in a hurry to get home because he didn't want to face Cartman after all the beatings he'd taken.

"Mom I'm home!" Craig said

He saw his mom come in from the backyard and she informed him that she'd just buried his guinea pig Stripe.

**THE STRESS OF LOSING STRIPE ON TOP OF THE HUMILIATION HE WAS GOING THROUGH WAS OVERWHELMING. HE FELT TEARS OF RAGE FLOW DOWN HIS FACE. NOT ONE GODDAMN THING WAS GOING RIGHT AT SCHOOL. NOW STRIPE HAD SUCCUMBED TO A SUDDEN ILLNESS. HE FELT HIS SHOULDERS AND BICEPS POUNDING. HE FELT A POUNDING HEADACHE IN HIS TEMPLES. HE WANTED TO GO OUT IN THE YARD AND PICK WEEDS BUT HIS MIND WAS STILL TAKING IN THE FACT STRIPE DIED. HE KNEW IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR HIM NOT TO GO OUT IN THE YARD FOR STRIPE'S GRAVE WAS THERE. HIS WHOLE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN. HE FELT NOTHING BUT PAIN AND DIZZINESS. HE KNEW HE NEEDED TO START WORKING OUT TO BEAT STRESS AND ONE DAY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ERIC CARTMAN. BUT FOR NOW HE JUST WANTED TO GO SIT IN HIS ROOM AND DREAM OF BETTER DAYS.**

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

CRAIG MUST FIGHT

CHAPTER 4

BY SHADOWGATE

* * *

That night Stripe died the phone rang several times. When Thomas finally answered it he called for Craig but Craig said he didn't want to talk to anyone at all. He was in so much pain. He tried to focus on his homework but for once in his life he could not even focus on his fucking homework.

The doorbell rang.

"Mrs. Tucker I need to see Craig."

"Well I don't know Kyle he's been up in his room because his guinea pig died. He's very depressed."

Kyle was ready to break down at this point.

"Mrs. Tucker please I must speak with Craig."

Kyle was let in.

"Craig!"

"Craig!"

Kyle entered Craig's room and he found Craig looking very pale.

"Craig Goddamn you look sick."

"I don't feel well my guinea pig died."

"Craig I'm sorry."

Kyle puts his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Kyle I don't know what to do."

"Craig"

"My life has hit rock bottom Kyle."

"Craig I need you to listen to me for a minute."

"Craig I was in the restroom today."

"Kyle I hope it all came out okay. If not your parents should make you a doctor appointment."

"Craig I need you to be serious and listen to me."

"I can barely focus Kyle."

Kyle put his hand on Craig's forehead.

"You're running a fever Craig."

"Kyle I really don't feel good my mom is letting me take off school tomorrow."

Kyle wanted to tell Craig so bad just what he overheard in the bathroom. However he came to realize now wasn't the time. Craig got up and struggled toward his door.

"Kyle I think you should go now. I really need rest."

"Craig I really hope you feel better soon."

Kyle marched out of Craig's house. He was upset he didn't get to tell Craig about what happened to his homework assignment and hoped Craig would recover for Kyle truly wanted to see Craig take revenge upon Cartman.

By next week Craig was feeling better and getting caught up on his assignments. He was happier and that was on Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday morning shit hit the fan.

It was 8AM just outside the school.

"Craig hey wait up" Kyle called out.

Craig turned and as he saw Kyle running he was suddenly smacked in the face by Cartman.

Craig called him a bitch and then Cartman kicked him in the nuts as hard as he could. Craig fell on the concrete in severe pain in not only his private parts but his lower back as well. He had to be carried to the nurse's office by the janitor. Craig was lying in the nurse's office in such pain. He was almost crying. He couldn't believe that fat bastard delivered a kick so vicious.

At noon Craig was picked up by his mom and just before he left he along with his mother were informed that the kick was considered "self-defense" by the school administrators and he was in shock.

He was also in so much pain when he got home he cried himself to sleep.

4PM at Stan's house.

"Damn it Stan that's the third time you've beaten me at Grand Theft Auto 3."

Stan couldn't help but notice Kyle was having issues. He put down the controller and put his arm around Kyle.

"I can't believe it was ruled self-defense and Cartman got off with just two days of detention. That's fucked up! If I did that to someone I'd be in juvenile court with a fine and fucking community service."

Stan insisted they go visit Craig.

4:15PM

Stan knocked at the door and was greeted by Mrs. Tucker.

"I'm Stan Marsh and I have to tell you Mrs. Tucker that what happened to your son was well excuse my language but it was fucked up."

Kyle jumped in and said "we don't usually cuss in front of adults but Goddamn it that shit was so fucked up that Cartman got off so motherfucking easy and it makes me want to puke up my fucking intestines."

Mrs. Tucker informed the two boys that her son was asleep and was so hysterical before he fell asleep she almost took him to the hospital.

"We hope he gets better soon" Stan said.

As they left Craig's house and walked down the sidewalk Kyle was ready to have a serious talk with Stan.

"I can't believe this shit Stan. Cartman is the world's biggest fucking asshole. We spent one night hanging out with Craig at that shopping mall a month ago and Cartman throws a fit."

"Kyle I agree with you it has gotten outrageous."

"Seriously Stan Cartman is no longer a friend to me whatsoever. I have saved his life on more than one occasion but he wouldn't give me a fucking kidney. You had to trick him into it. He gave me aids not long ago and the only reason he turned over his research on finding a cure and led me to Magic Johnson was because he thought he could save his X-box."

"Kyle we should stop hanging out with Cartman."

"No shit Stan and I hope Craig gets even with Cartman. I hope he beats Cartman down in front of the whole fucking school like Wendy did."

"Kyle you need to calm down and think about Craig. Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Tweek lied to the principal and that's why she thought it was self-defense."

"Tweek and Craig hate each other ever since last year when we got them into a fight. Talk to Tweek I'm sure he'll back down easily."

Stan walked home and Kyle yelled "GODDAMN IT" loud enough for all of South Park to hear.

It was the next morning at school when Kyle confronted Tweek just before class.

"Cartman will betray you Tweek and I'm warning you now."

Tweek turned and said "ahhggh what are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"Tweek shut up, calm your ass down and listen."

Tweek was shaking but Kyle made it clear he should get away from Cartman ASAP.

After that it was time for class. Mister Garrison returned from Arkansas and he was not in a good mood.

The minute Mister Garrison started speaking Cartman threw a paper wad and hit Craig's ear. Craig yelled "Goddamn it Cartman."

"THAT'S IT YOU TWO IN THE GODDAMN HALLWAY RIGHT NOW. I'VE HAD IT WITH THE TWO OF YOU PULLING YOUR BULLSHIT."

"Craig is being an asshole Mister Garrison."

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT. I WANT YOU TWO WORTHLESS LITTLE SHITS TO GO TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. YOU TWO LITTLE FAGGOTS WILL NEVER BE WORTH A GODDAMN THING IN YOUR WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING LIVES. GODDAMN IT I WISH THE STATE WOULD FUCKING KILL THE TWO OF YOU."

Craig cut him off "Mister Garrison I did nothing to provoke you like this."

Mister Garrison went off in a major tirade.

"GODDAMN IT I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER BECAME A TEACHER. YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT GODDAMN NIGHTMARES. I DON'T' GIVE A FUCK IF YOU TWO DIE."

MISTER GARRISON WAS PUT ON ANOTHER LEAVE OF ABSENCE. CARTMAN WAS GIVEN A DETENTION BY PRINCIPAL VICTORIA FOR THROWING A PAPER WAD AND CRAIG SPENT THE REST OF THE DAY EXTREMELY DEPRESSED.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

CRAIG MUST FIGHT

CHAPTER 5

BY SHADOWGATE

* * *

Saturday afternoon

Craig was disgusted with everything that happened over the past month. His important homework disappeared. He was getting paper wads thrown at him in class. He was shoved out of the lunch line everyday and at the age of nine he'd already been suspended. He had enough. He sat in his garage and closed his eyes. He thought of only revenge.

"Craig hey I got good news!"

"Kyle there's no such thing anymore."

"Yes there is Craig. Those responsible for the drive by that killed Kenny have been convicted and sentenced to death yesterday. All three will die from lethal injections for what they did to Kenny."

Tears of joy began to flow down Craig's eyes.

"Kyle"

Kyle and Craig hugged each other as tight as they could.

"Craig do you remember the night I came over because I had something to tell you but you were under the weather?"

Craig said he vaguely remembered that as he let go of Kyle.

"Craig a week ago I went into the restroom at school and I overheard Cartman bragging to Tweek how he snuck in during recess and trashed your homework assignment. You know the one you had to make up?"

"The one I had to make up! Holy shit my mom was furious about that!"

"Damn Kyle I can't believe that fat bastard did that. When I told my mom in the grocery store about losing that assignment she looked at me like she wished I was never born."

Craig fell to his knees.

"That son of a bitch did it Craig. He fucking did it."

"Kyle I promise you I'm going to nail that fat motherfucker!"

Kyle left and Craig wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he got down and started doing pushups.

After doing 80 pushups between breaks he got all of his allowance which came out to be $11.89 and he went to CVS Pharmacy.

"Excuse me I'm looking to buy a protein shake" he said to the pharmacist.

Craig got his first shake that wasn't an ice cream shake from a fast food joint. He didn't know what else to think other than he'd be eating every vegetable his mom made at dinner time. That and how he'd love to break Cartman.

Monday morning came and Craig wouldn't ride the bus to school anymore. The bullying was bad but the real reason was so Craig could run a mile to school every morning while carrying a duffle bag full of books.

His feet hit the concrete hard and they sounded like a fucking machine gun.

As he moved in toward the school entrance the bus was pulling up. Cartman stuck his head out the window and yelled "FUCK YOU CRAIG!"

Craig just made a fist at Cartman and glared.

The good news was when Craig got to class he found out that Mister Garrison would be out the whole week. The bad news was Mister Mackey would be substituting.

Craig focused on his work even though Cartman was whispering "retard" and "douche bag" to Craig. The real chaos came when he got home.

"Where the fuck is my last candy bar?"

His little sister became scared. But she admitted it. Craig went off on her "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT? I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT GODDAMN CANDY BAR!"

"CRAIG" his mother shouted

"I didn't get dessert after lunch and I wanted that candy bar."

His little sister tried to apologize and struggled when she tripped over the leg of a chair. Then she started crying from all the stress.

"GODDAMN IT!" Craig shouted

As luck would have it the phone rang and when Craig answered it was Tweek and he asked Craig if his refrigerator was running or not.

"FUCK OFF TWEEK YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Craig threw his cell phone across the room and it shattered.

"MOTHERFUCKER" he yelled since he knew he'd have to pay for a new cell phone out of his allowance. His dad was not pleased when he got home.

The next day was a bit better. School started at 8AM but Cartman didn't shove Craig until 9:30 that morning and Craig immediately shoved him back. That night there was something he desperately wanted to do.

"My sweet sister yesterday I lost my temper."

He stood in front of her and placed his left hand on her shoulder and lowered his head down to face her since he was almost twice her height.

"It was only a candy bar I've just been under more stress than I've ever been under in my life."

He placed his right hand on her other shoulder and she placed her right arm around his lower back. They closed their eyes and remained that way for a minute enjoying a warm tender moment.

"Let me help you into bed." Craig insisted

That night went by nice and slow but when morning came Craig knew it was another morning of running to school in 30 degree weather for a whole mile. He did it.

When he got off school he ran two miles. When he got home his mother was concerned.

She had to ask "Craig what's going on with you? You are running constantly and I found this empty protein shake in the trash. I know you're not training for the Olympics."

"Mom you don't need to worry."

"Craig Goddamn it I am worried. Are you on steroids?"

"No mom I'm not taking fucking steroids."

"Young man I don't appreciate you foul mouth."

Craig's face turned angrier than ever. Soon after staring down his mother he walked away.

His new cell phone rang and sure enough it was Kyle.

"Hey Craig hasn't it been great with Mister Garrison gone?"

"Kyle I still say Mister Mackey is worse."

"When Mister Garrison gets back I think he'll be on fucking Zoloft."

"Well the guy needs it. His father was killed in a very bloody fucking accident."

"Craig you're right it's been a shitty month. Hey um how come you're not riding the bus anymore? I hope you're not afraid of Cartman."

"No Kyle my doctor says I need to work out."

"Yeah right Craig I know you're training to fight Cartman and I hope you beat the shit out of him worse than Wendy did."

"I'm going to fuck him up Kyle."

"Hey Kyle did you hear the new joke Butters told?"

"No Craig what joke did that douche bag tell now?"

"He told the one about the Spanish Priest and the Iranian Gynecologist."

"Craig he got that from the Terrance and Phillip Movie."

"Oh yeah Kyle now that you mention it well Butters is a fucking pussy."

They both laugh.

"Craig I got to go my mom is screaming because she found pornography on my computer."

Craig got back to doing his pushups and sit ups in the garage.

Thomas got home and had a 30 minute talk with Craig about aggressive behavior. Craig did his best to keep cool but he wanted to blow up right there. He wondered if his dad ever had a teacher who was mentally unstable like Mister Garrison. He wondered if his dad had to deal with a bully tormenting him every five minutes which resulted in being distracted from academic lessons in school. He wondered if a kid ever stole his homework or not. He told his dad he wouldn't blow up like that with his sister again.

The next day at school Cartman shot a rubber band at Craig and Craig got really pissed off. Before he could launch a text book at the fat tub of lard Mister Mackey told him to turn around and pay attention.

Mister Mackey continued lecturing on the life of Saddam Hussein and told the class there'd be a big test on it Friday.

Lunch Time at Noon

"Goddamn it Cartman!"

Craig got hit with Cartman's chocolate pudding right in his face and he was pissed off.

"What are you going to do about it Craig?"

Craig was allowed to go to the restroom and wash his face.

At 3:15 PM Craig's mom pulled up at the school in a taxi and she said their car was in the shop because Thomas and his sister got in a wreck after he picked her up from Kindergarten.

Craig would not be running at all that day since he and his mom had to rush to Hell's Pass Hospital.

When they got to the hallway of Hell's Pass Hospital Craig rushed up to the counter.

"Craig stop you've got to calm down" his mother yelled.

Craig stopped and they checked in. They found out Thomas was just banged up a bit and wouldn't have to stay in the hospital.

"Okay my dad can come home but what about my sister?" Craig asked the nurse.

He was led to a room where his sister was recovering.

"Craig" she said.

He asked if she was alright as he ran up to her bed and hugged her.

Thomas said to Craig that she would have to stay over night for observation. Craig objected loudly and Thomas told him "son what did we talk about the other day? Your behavior is out of control."

"Actually you did the talking dad."

"Craig don't be a smart ass."

"She needs to come home now Goddamn it!"

Craig's mother grabbed him and spanked him.

"Craig you calm down this instant!"

"Yes mother"

Craig was told he could spend the next 45 minutes with his little sister but she would be spending the night in the hospital for observation.

When Craig got home he called Kyle.

"Oh hey Craig I'm still pissed that new lunch monitor didn't do shit to Cartman for throwing pudding in your face. What an incompetent bitch!"

"Kyle the six weeks have been horrible! Do you have any idea what it's like to be kicked in the nuts and not be able to move for two fucking days? Do you have any idea what it's like to have your mom look at you like she wished you were dead because some fat bastard stole your homework?"

"Craig I know it's hard."

"Kyle my dad and my sister were in a car accident today. My dad is alright but my sister is in the hospital for observation."

"SHIT" Kyle yelled and spilled his Doctor Pepper all over his pants.

"Kyle I have to go I just need time alone."

Craig hung up his cell phone and stared at the walls in his room. He was totally drained physically and emotionally. He hadn't been happy in a month. He wondered how Cartman could be such an asshole just because Craig spent some time with Stan, Kyle, and their now deceased friend Kenny. He didn't want to go on. He was so tired he could barely move.

A few days after the accident were days of torment from Cartman but the week was coming to an end and Craig got back on his schedule of working out.

3 WEEKS LATER

Craig was walking through the hallway at 2:30 PM. He saw Cartman talking to Token.

"Hey Cartman the guys who killed Kenny have dropped all their appeals. All three of them will be executed in the next two years. Isn't that great?"

Token indeed was excited about the news.

"Shit Token I think you'd be upset since three black men are going to be executed by the state."

"Cartman I believe any killer regardless of their color should be executed."

"Well I agree there Token but anyhow Kenny was just a poor piece of shit who was never going to amount to anything. He was worthless. So what if he got killed! I don't give a flying fuck. He was subhuman if that. He was garbage. He was nothing but pure worthless garbage."

Craig was so infuriated he charged up to Cartman and kicked him square in the nuts. Then he punched him in the face leaving a huge bloody nose.

"I WILL KILL YOU GODDAMN IT!"

Craig punched Cartman's right jaw so hard he broke it.

Then he slammed Cartman against the wall and began jump kicking him in the stomach multiple times. Then he threw Cartman on to the ground.

"I WANT TO BREAK YOUR NECK SO BAD YOU FAT FUCK" HE YELLED

Cartman couldn't even talk. When he got up Craig spin kicked Cartman and knocked him out cold.

The whole school began chanting.

"CRAIG"

"CRAIG"

"CRAIG"

"CRAIG"

"CRAIG"

"CRAIG"

"CRAIG"

Finally Craig had nailed Cartman in his fucking nuts and left him with a broken jaw. Craig had finally gotten even and the school hallway was covered in Cartman's blood along with three of his teeth to prove it.

Craig walked up to Cartman as he lay unconscious and then broke his left arm.

Mister Mackey screamed "break it up" and "where's Principal Victoria?"

Eric Cartman was taken to the hospital and later transferred to an alternative learning school after his recovery. Police were called and Craig Tucker was detained. Due to overwhelming circumstances the judge sentenced him to only 40 hours of community service.

He was able to complete it quickly working at Hell's Pass Hospital delivering food to patients. Incredibly enough he was happy to do it since they treated his sister so well.


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Chapter

CRAIG MUST FIGHT

CHAPTER 6 FINAL CHAPTER

BY SHADOWGATE

* * *

Craig Tucker knelt at Kenny McCormick's grave.

"Kenny I did not allow the backstabber Cartman to get away with calling you a worthless piece of trash. Your killers are on death row and will soon die. I wish you were still alive. I wish we could go ice skating or hang out at the mall but that's no longer an option."

Stan came upon Craig with a pot of flowers and was actually happy to see him.

"Craig"

"Oh hi Stan"

"Hey that was awesome that you beat Cartman to hell and back. When his fat ass gets out of the hospital he has to go to the alternative learning center."

"Yes and after the judge sentenced me to a low penalty of just 40 hours of community service my family and I had dinner with him."

Stan was surprised.

"Well anyhow I just came by to drop off these flowers. Craig what you've done to honor Kenny and the way you've endured your personal problems has shown me one thing. You're one strong human being."

"Well I question that sometimes. Remember when we were confronted by the Guinea Pirate? I was like 'sir I won't do anything to you' and well as fate had it I ended up defeating him anyhow."

"Craig you may question yourself but seriously you're not just a strong human being you're my hero Craig."

Craig was shocked.

"Well Stan I don't know what to tell you."

Craig tried to catch his breath.

"I'm really happy you feel that way Stan. I've not been happy for quite some time."

"Kyle told me everything about the shit you've been through. No wonder you've been in so much pain."

"I've spent a few nights crying myself to sleep."

"I've yet to cry over the death of Kenny but I sure feel like it now Craig."

"Well Stan I must ask you do you feel like crying now? My shoulder is here for you."

Craig motioned his arms for a hug and Stan moved in. As soon as he took Stan into his arms Stan began crying on the shoulder of his new hero.

After 15 minutes Stan let up and said "I'm sorry I got your jacket all wet Craig."

"That's okay Stan. I'm honestly glad that we've become friends. I'm sorry I said I hated you, and Kyle, and Kenny on that unexpected trip to Peru."

Tears slowly began to flow down Craig's face but he had a huge smile.

"We'll never ask to borrow money for silly things again Craig."

Craig and Stan both giggled.

"Stan let's just spend our afternoon at Kenny's grave. I don't feel like doing anything else."

Stan and Craig stood with their arms around each other's shoulders and remained silent while facing the grave of Kenny McCormick.

THE END


End file.
